This disclosure pertains to machinery and methods for placing flexible bags and liners into packaging containers. It also pertains to cuffing the flexible bags and liners over an edge of the containers, such as cuffing plastic liner bags over the top edges of a cardboard box.
This invention arose from the need to more efficiently automate the insertion of flexible liner bags into packaging containers. It is also common to cuff the bags about a top edge of the containers during insertion. Both of these are preferably accomplished at high production rates.
Containers or cartons lined with flexible bags are widely used for packaging a variety of products including food products, electronics and many others. Numerous devices have been developed in an effort to effectively automate these processes. However, these devices continue to have various shortcomings and there remains a need for methods and apparatuses which will more quickly insert and preferably cuff flexible bags into cardboard cartons or other packaging containers.